


Burnin' For You

by Winchester_Baggins



Series: Just What I Needed [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Anxious Dean Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Baby Jack Kline, Baby Names, Background Jack Kline, Biting, Bossy Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Topping From the Bottom (Supernatural), Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Clingy Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Has Anxiety, Dean Winchester Has Daddy Issues, Dean Winchester Just Wants To Be Loved, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Tries, Dean Winchester bottoming from the top, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester wants to be a good parent, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Hugs, Insecure Dean Winchester, Jack Kline is a Winchester, John Winchester abused Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men Crying, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Nephilim, No Mary Winchester, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Pregnant Castiel (Supernatural), Pregnant Sex, Rutting, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Spooning, Supportive Castiel (Supernatural), They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kline, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, coming on command, no Kelly Kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins
Summary: Dean has been on super heavy Rut suppressants that John gave him since he was about 21.  Now that he's mated to Cas, his body changes its mind.  It could have asked him first.  Good thing Dean has Cas to help him.  Hopefully Dean doesn't say or do anything embarrassing and girly. You know, Hormones.Dean and Castiel Name their child.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Just What I Needed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	1. Hot Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a filler chapter. I wanted to indulge myself in a domesticity in the Men of Letters bunker and Dean in Rut/emotional hurt/comfort before the truly heavy stuff. The next chapter will be heavy. Keep the S 11 Finale in mind. I really thought we shouldn't jump straight from "Good Times Bad Times" to that. It also seemed like too much of a time gap.  
> Remember, everything is Un-Betaed.  
> Edit: If I misgender Jack, please let me know and I'll fix it. Dean is going to be misgendering Jack here and there on accident. He's working on it. Sam is going to be better with Jack's pronouns. All this to say, if Dean misgenders Jack, I'm not going to fix it. Dean isn't actually scared or uncomfortable. He has privilege, so he forgets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has been on super heavy Rut suppressants that John gave him since he was about 21. Now that he's mated to Cas, his body changes its mind. It could have asked him first. Good thing Dean has Cas to help him. Hopefully Dean doesn't say or do anything embarrassing and girly. You know, Hormones.

Hot Blooded - Foreigner

Dean hadn’t had a real rut since he had gotten on the really heavy suppressants at maybe twenty. He’d have a day or two in the winter time when he just needed to have as much sex as possible, or he felt like he was going to go insane. Dad had learned from his mistake with Dean and gotten Sam on the same Alpha suppressants just as soon as Sam popped his first knot. It wouldn’t do to have his Alpha boys going into a rut in the middle of a hunt. They would be unable to think. John Winchester needed clear headed warriors. Dean straight up forgot his rut always happened right around this time every year. He’d just been talking to Sam and Cas about some case, but all he could think about was how he wasn’t touching Cas and how screwed up that was. Cas was right there; with his stupid deep voise and bed head and thick pregnant scent. Dean ended up standing right in his space, kind of just, bumping shoulders with him. Sam was explaining some of the crime scene details and handing Cas the photos. Dean pretended to lean over and look at them, but all he was doing was scenting Cas. He couldn’t seem to get enough. His instincts were yelping for more, please more!”  
“Dean! Are you even paying attention?”  
“What? No.”  
Dean glanced from Cas, who was RIGHT THERE, to Sam, and back.  
“Dude, what is wrong with you?”  
Sam was making one of those ‘don’t talk about your weird cowboy fettish in front of me’ faces.  
“What?”  
Dean scowled at him. He also realised that he was so close to Cas that he could feel his heat. Cas smelled like home and safety and sex.  
“Dean, your all over Cas while I’m trying to talk and you aren’t even paying attention.”  
“When do you usually have ruts?”  
Sam coughed and aggressively rubbed his face. Dean couldn’t think about numbers and dates. It was really hard to focus.  
“I forgot… I’m on really aggressive suppressants…”  
“Dean.”  
Dean focussed in on Cas’s voice. Cas was pregnant and Cas needed him.  
“I think your suppressants have failed.”  
Sam was saying something. Dean didn’t quite catch it. He kept getting lost in Cas’s eyes. They were really pretty.  
“What?”  
“I’ll take care of this case. I’m not done with research anyway.”  
Cas took Dean’s hands and Dean followed his lead. Cas let go, but Dean whined and latched onto his back. He buried his nose in the back of Cas’s neck, scenting him. It was grounding. He honed in on Cas’s voice.  
“Dean, I need you to listen. Take me to your room. I’ve got you.”  
“Whatever you need.”  
Dean’s voice sounded deep in his own ears. The rational part of his mind knew that he didn’t normally act like this, not even during his medicated ruts. Something was wrong. The alarm bells were going off, but his animal instincts were louder. They told him to mate Cas. Mark him up. Make it so good, that he won’t want to leave ever again. Make him stay in Dean’s nest. He took Cas by the hand and led him to Dean’s room. Cas encouraged him with whispered praise. He told Dean that he was doing a good job, that Dean shouldn’t worry, because Cas would take care of him. Dean slammed the door with his foot and firmly planted his nose into Cas’s scent gland.  
“Dean.”  
Cas let out a breathless chuckle. It was a good sound.  
“I need to get my clothes off. Please go to the bed.”  
Dean’s mind supplied him with an image of naked Cas, which he liked. He thought of not touching Cas, and decided that he’d rather keep scenting him, thank you very much. Castiel let out a long suffering sigh.  
“You are insufferable.”  
He grumbled. Then he gingerly took Dean into his arms and flung him onto Dean’s memory foam mattress. Dean whined, missing Cas’s scent and heat. Cas was so mean. He blinked up at Cas who had disrobed quickly.  
“Dean, if you do not take your pants off now, I will do it for you.”  
Dean did as he was told and sighed as the pressure on his cock eased somewhat. When he looked up, Cas was in his space, squinting at him. Cas tore his shirt open, effectively ruining it. Dean’s breath caught in his chest. Cas was so hot. Dean allowed his hands to wander over his chest and belly. He liked the feel of the stretched skin. He’d put a baby in there without even trying. Dean was awesome.  
“Undershirt. Focus.”  
Cas pulled his undershirt up to his arms. Oh yeah. He was still wearing that. Dean yanked it off, as per Cas’s instruction. Cas then proceeded to lie face down with his ass up in the air. Dean growled and shoved him so that he was on his side. Cas scowled up at him until Dean arranged him how he wanted. Dean wanted Cas on his back. He wanted to see him. He wanted to be able to scent him and kiss his mouth. Cas took Dean’s Cock in his hand and guided it in. Dean hid his face under Cas’s ear. This was such a relief. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and stroked his back. Dean wanted to take care of Cas, but the animal inside him wanted to fuck. Dean snarled and snapped his hips. Cas made a nice sound, so he did it again. Dean bit down, just to reassure himself that his mate was here. His thrusts were long and hard, but not fast. Dean let his hands hold onto Cas’s hips, caress his belly, whatever they wanted. He moaned. Dean didn’t want to cum yet, but Cas felt and smelled too good. He wanted to cum together. Dean took Cas's cock in his hand and jacked him in time. All Cas said was ‘Oh.’ and Dean felt his omega chanel spasm Dean growled. His knot popped inside and came deep inside of Cas. Cas smelled like home, mate, family… Dean purred and lapped at the fresh bite. Cas took his face in his hands and looked him in the eye. He searched Dean’s face. Dean rolled them onto their sides. He wanted to kiss Cas, so he did. They kissed lazily until Dean could think clearly enough to speak. He didn’t want to, but Cas insisted.  
“Dean, how long have you been on those suppressants?”  
“I think Dad got them for me right before we went for my first legal drink… So twenty one?”  
Castiel forced Dean to look him in the eye.  
“I don’t know much about human cycles, but I know enough to know that that isn’t healthy. We’re probably going to be in here for a while if it has been that long since you had a proper rut.”  
Dean grumbled.  
“Good thing I’ve got a buddy then.”  
He squeezed Cas a little closer. He had almost forgotten how nice being tied to Cas was. It gave Dean a non-girly excuse to kiss him a bunch and pet his belly and draw patterns on his skin. The truth of the matter was that Dean was a giant girl who liked to cuddle. Cas loved holding Dean, but it made Dean feel all weird if he didn’t have a good excuse. Cas seemed to be enjoying the attention. He kept kissing Dean’s forehead and cheeks, because Cas was a big sap. Dean didn’t want to let go once his knot went down. He held so tightly onto Cas, that he would have been concerned that he’d hurt him. Dean squeezed him above the bump, so as not to hurt the conscious person who was growing in there. Cas broke his hold, only to turn over and press his back against Dean’s front. Dean pressed his face into Cas’s wild hair. A tear had leaked out when Cas had broken his hold and Dean was ashamed. The smell of Cas centered him.  
“You are going to rut again soon. I can sense it.”  
Cas was right. The heat was building in Dean’s gut. Cas took such good care of him. Dean made an agreement noise as he sucked a mark into Cas’s skin. It looked so pretty. Cas should always be marked up like this. Dean gasped as Cas angled his hips, grasped Dean’s cock, and took it into himself all in one swift motion. Dean rotated his hips languidly as he sucked more bruises into Cas’s hairline.  
“That’s good Dean. Let me take care of you.”  
Dean bit his shoulder gently and wound his hands around Cas’s descended belly. Cas was mated and pregnant and marked up. Dean had done that. He was in Dean’s nest. Cas had told Dean to take him here. He was so full of cum already, but he just needed more of Dean’s cock. Dean growled at that thought. If Cas weren’t already pregnant, Dean would be pushing his seed so deep, that Cas’s womb would have no choice. Dean’s cum was just that good. Dean pushed his knot in, locking his seed inside. Dean touched Cas’s cock lazily. Cas told Dean that he was good. That Dean could cum if he wanted. Dean came then, because Cas said he could. Cas turned his head, giving him gentle kisses as he rode out the orgasm. Dean took his hand off of Cas’s belly to play with his nipple. That seemed to be enough to send Cas over the edge. Cas opened his mouth in a silent scream and filled Dean’s hand. Dean nibbled behind Cas’s ear.  
“My Cas…”  
Dean grazed Cas’s ear with his teeth. Cas stayed very still.  
“My Angel…”  
Cas stroked Dean’s hands where they rested against his skin. Cas licked the cum from his palm.  
“And you are my human.”  
Cas professed with such sincerity, that Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. Dean inhaled Castiel’s scent feeling home and family and love wash over him.  
“Oh.”  
Cas twitched.  
“What’s going on?”  
Dean rested his chin on Cas’s shoulder.  
“The child. They’re grace just whollupped mine. They kicked me at the same time. Would you like to feel?”  
Even though the two of them were tied together, this felt weirdly intimate. He hesitated for a moment. Cas huffed and grabbed his hand.  
“It isn’t a big deal Dean. They do it alot these days.”  
Cas pressed Dean’s hand to the top of his bump. Dean’s stomach did a flip flop. That was their kid in there. Weird. He felt a faint flutter under Cas’s skin. Then he saw a gray sky, Lucifer, a rift in the air. A rip in this world. Dean pulled his hand away.  
“What happened?”  
Cas asked.  
“Did they show you something? They show me things sometimes.”  
Dean’s instinct in this situation was to get out of it… He was tied to Cas and hadn’t asked if Cas could heal if he pulled his knot out. Even if he could, Dean didn’t want to hurt his hole, especially not while he was pregnant like this.  
“What was that… It was like a rip in the world.”  
Dean wished his knot would go down faster, so he could get away from Cas. Cas had this thing that could just, meld with your mind.  
“I thought that you told Damien not to mind meld any more.”  
Dean’s chest was so tight.  
“We aren’t naming the child Damien, Dean.”  
Cas told him with an even voice.  
“And I told them that humans did not like it when we went through their memories. They may have thought sending a vision was something different. I will explain.”  
Dean needed to have a talk with Cas about maybe limiting the kid’s powers. Dean had no idea how to parent a thing like this. Cas seemed to be doing an okay job so far, but the kid was still in him. When it came out, Dean would have to participate. How do you even parent a half angel?  
“We should think about names.”  
“Not Damien.”  
Cas snapped.  
“We are not Lucifer.”  
“Fair.”  
Dean inhaled, Cas’s scent centered his racing mind. Cas’s toes were rubbing along the tops of his. It was actually really sweet.  
“Do you know if it's a boy or girl?”  
Dean stroked his belly, trying to connect.  
“Angels don’t think of gender the same way you do Dean. I know our child’s sex, but they have not presented a gender as of yet. I doubt they will for some time yet.”  
Dean hid his eyes in the back of Cas’s shoulder.  
“Caaas…”  
“The sex of our child is male.”  
That eased some of Dean’s discomfort. He had raised Sam. He sort of knew what to do when it came to little boys. He even knew how to change a diaper, feed, and burp. He’d rocked Sammy to sleep plenty of nights too. He’d never really been a child. He’d always just been Sammy’s brother-father. Maybe having a kid of his own was the natural next step. He’d have to be better to him than Ben. He’d have to make sure Sam wouldn’t have to kill this one like with Emma. Fourth time is the charm. He’d done okay with Sam. This kid would be okay too. Cas would make sure the kid was safe anyway. Nobody would hurt him with Cas around. Dean smiled and inhaled one last time before his knot slipped out. He groaned and flopped onto his back. Cas stared down at him from where he sat. He had no business being that cute.  
“Rest Dean. I’ll be here when the next wave hits.”  
When Dean woke up, Cas wasn’t in the nest. Dean’s whole being throbbed with the need to mate. He needed Cas in his nest now. Cas had promised. Where was he? Dean smelled him nearby. Then he smelled the other alpha. Cas was talking to Sam on the other side of the door. Cas shouldn’t be talking to any other alphas. Dean didn’t care who it was. Cas needed to get back in the nest right now. Dean wrenched the door open and growled at Sam. Sam held up his hands. Dean didn’t care. He took Cas by the arm and yanked him inside. Cas kept saying something.  
“Dean- Dean.”  
Dean tackled Cas to the mattress, disgusted to find that Cas was only wearing his robe. He pulled it open and yanked it aside before plunging in. His teeth found Cas’s neck and locked onto it.  
“It's alright Dean. I’ve got you.”  
Cas’s scent was helping clear his head and ease his anxiety. He all but had Cas pinned to the mattress so that he couldn’t leave. Dean shifted his weight a little and helped Cas plant his knees. He didn’t want to squish the baby. Dean drove in in long, slow strokes, determined to make it so good, that Cas wouldn’t want to leave him again. Cas kept telling him that he had him, that it was alright. Then he’d sigh and his back would arch. Dean bit him over and over again to reassure himself that Cas was mated to him. When his knot finally popped, he purred into Cas’s ear and gave him a luxurious hand job. He really took his time, kissing his neck and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Dean must have been really out of it. He wasn’t sure what he said. Cas seemed to get off on the dirty talk, because he hissed and leaked a small amount of cum into Dean’s hand. Dean nibbled behind his ear, enjoying the bonding hormones. The two of them lie there panting for a moment before Cas started to talk. Cas was always talking.  
“Dean… I did not leave you…”  
Dean didn’t want to talk about it. He was honestly embarrassed by how he’d behaved.  
“Sam wanted to check on you. I wanted to make sure that he made you a kit like you made me for my heat.”  
At the word ‘heat’ Dean purred and planted his nose into Cas’s scent gland.  
“I want you to know that I was coming right back, alright?”  
Dean understood. He turned them to the side.  
“And Dean… I love you too.”  
Dean felt his ears and neck going hot and red.  
“I’m getting some shut eye, okay?”  
Cas said nothing.  
“I think I’ll try to nap as well.”  
“I thought you didn’t sleep.”  
Dean could practically hear Cas rolling his eyes.  
“I’m pregnant with a half human, Dean. Occasionally, I need a nap and a snack.”  
Dean blinked quickly. The guilt threatened to overwhelm, but Cas’s scent was so nice and soothing. Dean whimpered and gulped it in greedily.  
“Rest. If I’m not in the nest when you wake up, I’m right outside the door. You can come and get me like you did before. I won’t be upset.”

Castiel stayed with Dean for the two days that his rut lasted. Dean pressed against Cas, earnest in his declarations of need. If Castiel left to grab supplies that Sam had dropped off, or to talk to Sam, it would bring Dean to angry tears. He would pull Castiel back inside and below  
“Why did you leave me Cas? Why do you always leave?”  
That first time, when Dean had surprised him by pinning him down and snarling at him. Castiel could have thrown him off if he had wanted to, but he sensed Dean’s pain. Dean was clingy and wide eyed and tearful. Dean snuggled in closer to Castiel that he normally would. Dean tended to pout and tell Castiel how he didn’t cuddle. Castiel was happy to let Dean hold him as long as he needed. Dean really seemed to need to touch him. Even after his knot went down, he would press close and wind his arms around Cas, pulling him close. Castiel was not sure that Dean knew what he was saying out loud. Half way through the first day, Dean had gazed up at him with naked eyes and told him he loved him. Frankly, it was more than Castiel could hope for. Castiel had simply kissed him and they had napped together. Once the rut wound down, Dean had declared that he needed to get different suppressants and a cheeseburger ASAP.  
“And we should name a certain someone. The sooner he has a name, the sooner I can actually think of myself as a dad.”  
Castiel smiled at Dean from where he knelt, fetching Dean some water. Dean laid on his stomach, naked as a newborn. His head was pillowed on his arms.  
“Our child is a They/Them Dean.”  
“What?”  
“They don’t have a gender presentation. They expressed to me that they would prefer They/them pronouns unless they choose a different pronoun at a later time.”  
“Like I said… What?”  
“I told you, Angelic thinking on gender is not the same as human thinking. I myself only answer to male pronouns because I got used to it. Most of my vessels have been male.”  
Dean ran his hand over his hair, which was sticking up in all directions.  
“I don’t get it, but okay. I’m just trying to figure names out, you know?”  
Castiel opened the water for Dean and held it out to him.  
“I’m sure they will chime in if they like or dislike a name. The three of us can figure it out together.”  
Dean chugged his water.  
“I guess I can work with that.”  
That was how the three of them picked Jack’s name. Sam even chimed in later, telling them that it was some people’s nickname for John, which made it a family name. Jack seemed interested in the concept of a ‘family name.’ Castiel was always answering questions. Jack was a bright inquisitive child. He was starting to get impatient for the brothers to formally meet them.


	2. Sweet Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Dean, and Sam sit down and try to figure out what to name the nephilim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't give this much time in the first bit, so i'm adding a very short chapter. I wanted something light and fluffy before all hell breaks lose in the next part.  
> Let me know if I misgender Jack.   
> Unbeta-ed

Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith

“How about Logan?”  
Sam had his laptop open to ‘unisex baby names on.’  
Dean shook his head and stretched the back of his neck.  
“No.”  
Castiel saw a blush creep across Dean’t cheeks. He raised an eyebrow.  
“Someone I used to know.”  
Sam bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
“Okay… How about Hayden?”  
“They don’t like that one.”  
Castiel mumbled. He was holding Dean’s hand against his rounded abdomen.   
“Okay guys, don’t you guys have any ideas?”  
Castiel shrugged.   
“Noah?”  
Sam tried again. Castiel and Dean both said “no” simultaneously.  
“No bible names.”  
Dean wrinkled his nose.  
“Agreed.”  
Castiel nodded, making that face that he reserved for Dean as he gazed at him.   
“Guys, I’m trying to help.”  
Sam sounded a little exasperated. Dean spoke up.  
“Not Billie. That’s Death’s name now. How about Charlie?”  
“Too close to my father’s name.”  
Castiel smiled at Dean. Sam closed his laptop, tucking his hair behind his ears.  
“Forget gender for a second. What names do you guys like?”  
They all sat in silence for a moment. Castiel broke the silence.  
“I like the name Julien.”  
Dean shook his head. Sam said he liked the name Elliot. Nobody liked that name, except for Sam. Dean also like the names Kurtis, Stephen, Robert, and Sam. Sam refused to let Dean name the child after him, even though the kid didn’t seem to mind. Cas shot down naming his child after any rock and rollers, which made Dean pout.  
“So basically, we’ve been sitting here for an hour and we’ve come up with Jack.”  
Dean huffed. Castiel twitched and the two of them made eye contact.  
“What?”  
Sam asked, impatient at being left out.  
“The child kicked when Dean said ‘Jack.’ Oh, they did it again.”  
Cas was smiling. He didn’t have a lot of practice at it, but it made his face look younger, freer.   
“They seem to like that one.”  
Dean threw his head back and laughed.  
“I can’t believe we’re naming our kid based on something I said cuz I was frustrated.”  
“Well, get this,”  
Sam held up a finger.  
“Jack means God is Gracious and it tends to be used as a nickname for people named John. We could actually consider it a family name. They could even change their preference to: Jay or Jackie or something later if they want.”  
Dean snorted.  
“I dunno, he likes it.”  
“They Dean.”  
Cas chided.  
“Right. Sorry. Gotta get used to that. So your name is Jack?”  
There was a light flutter under Cas’s skin. Their baby had a name. Dean was going to be a father. They were going to be parents. Dean was scared shitless.


End file.
